


[Podfic] (i'd rather be) in the palm of your hand

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (well in a sense), Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Don't copy to another site, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Porn Watching, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: It was…intriguing, Aziraphale had to admit. “Curiosity killed the cat,” he told himself sternly. But then, satisfaction brought it back – wasn’t that the rest of the saying? However it went, he could already tell that he would be fretting the night away if he didn’t give in to temptation.(Aziraphale discovers that Crowley satisfied his loneliness in the previous decade by posting intimate videos of himself online - videos that Aziraphale himself was never meant to see.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] (i'd rather be) in the palm of your hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(i'd rather be) in the palm of your hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884253) by [seashadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashadows/pseuds/seashadows). 



> I am deeply indebted to [Paranoia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoia), who kindly recorded all of the Scottish accent lines for me, which I could use as a template to record myself. I still feel the need to apologise for my abuse of that usually beautiful accent; I cannot do it justice, and I certainly cannot dream of getting anywhere near the skill of David Tennant in reciting Shakespeare. But did the best I could, and like Crowley, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This podfic uses sound effects by [michleness (CC-0)](https://freesound.org/people/mickleness/sounds/269185/) and [Nandoo1 (CC-BY-NC 3.0)](https://freesound.org/people/Nandoo1/sounds/110463/), and music by [Luca Fraula (CC-BY)](https://filmmusic.io/song/5843-piano-motion/)

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/id-rather-be-in-the-palm-of-your-hand-earrmh)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/id-rather-be-in-the-palm-of-your-hand)


End file.
